time to move on
by multifandoms566
Summary: ( writes in diary ) After a long time of pretending I was ok when ever I was around Archie I have finally found some comfort being next to him, but maybe its because I have found interest in somebody else. I have only ever liked Archie but these past few days we have been really distant and thats because I was dealing with my emotions and one of my good friends jughead has really
1. time to move on

* Bettys point of view *

( writes in diary ) After a long time of pretending I was ok when ever I was around Archie I have finally found some comfort being next to him, but maybe its because I have found interest in somebody else. I have only ever liked Archie but these past few days we have been really distant and thats because I was dealing with my emotions and one of my good friends jughead has really been there for me, and I'm not sure if I like him because I feel that is my way to thanking him for being here for me or if it is because I actually like lately my feelings have really mislead me but who knows, i guess its gonna be another story to tell later. ( closes diary ).

Betty gets up off her bed putting her diary on her dresser and putting her blonde locks into a tight pony-tail. She then opens her curtain a tad with her index finger to check if Archie had been in his room but to no surprise he hadn't been. Deciding to hop in the shower, Betty tries not to think about the whole Archie situation.

Betty threw on a pair of shorts and headed downstairs to where she found her mother and father talking, " I have no idea what were going to do Hal "Alice cooper said, " well whatever we are going to do we have to keep a secret from Betty " Hal had said leaning on the kitchen table. Betty cocked her eyebrows and then banged her foot against the staircase noting that she was there so they could stop talking about god knows what. " Hey mom, dad. What you guys talking about " Betty said leaning against the table while cocking her eyebrows and taking a bite out of one of the apples that had been on the kitchen table. " Um,well we were just talking about some financial stuff " Alice had said hesitant, " right, well I was about to head out to go meet up with jughead at school " Betty said continuing to eat her apple, " on a Saturday " Hal said curious, " yea they let some people in the school if really needed and me and jughead need to work on our interview article for the schools paper" Betty said explaining, " glad to know that they still have school papers " Hal said looking down at his hand. Alice gently tapped hals shoulder, " of course you can go, but you have to be home by 6 to finish your chores". " Yea thanks " Betty said running upstairs to her bedroom to get ready.

Betty was meeting jughead at river dale's high school and she was already half way there, something about seeing jughead made her somewhat had finally arrived at school and knocked on the door of the room jughead was in, " hey " Betty said with a big smile on her face as she walked in the room. Jughead turned his hand and let out a small smirk, " hey, didn't think you were gonna this early " jughead said curiously, " maybe I wanted to see you "Betty said trying to sound as sarcastic as possible while actually meaning it. Jughead let out a small chuckle and gestured for Betty to sit next to him and see what he had for the article so far. " Wow, thats actually really good " Betty said turning her face and looking at jughead's perfect blue eyes. Jughead turned his head to find himself in a deep gaze with Betty. Betty bit her bottom lip and had this immediate urge to kiss jughead but didn't want to do it here.

Betty turned her head so she could be facing jughead's computer , " umm...so yea uh, were almost done " betty said trying to brake the silence , jughead was still gazing at Betty for a few seconds after she turned to look at his computer then finally he turned to the computer as well scratched his head and agreed.

After a lot of silence and typing, Betty and jughead finally finished for the day. Betty and jughead both stepped out of the school and jughead being the gentlemen he was decided to walk Betty home. " Thanks for walking me home again " Betty said, cheeks burning. " Yea its no probably at all " jughead said looking down at his shoes then at Betty. Betty stopped, " well this is where I stop, and again thanks for walking me home" Betty said with the prettiest smile on her face and her eyes shining, " yea, no problem " jughead said seeming to not be able to take his eyes off Betty. " Well I will see you tomorrow " Betty said turning around with a big smirk on her face as she waved good-bye, " yea, tomorrow " jughead said grinning as he walking away. Betty walking inside her house leaning against her front door with a big smile on her face. Although nothing happened between them she had butterflies in her stomach just by the way he looked at her, she could wait to see him tomorrow.


	2. time to move on 2

been there for me, and I'm not sure if I like him because I think that is a way to thank him for being there for me or if it is that I actually like I guess its all really confusing considering that my feelings have bee really misleading lately, but I guess this will be a story to tell another day. ( CLOSES DIARY )

Betty gets off her bed putting her diary on her dresser and putting her blonde locks into a tight then opens her curtain a tad with her index finger to check if Archie is in his bedroom and to no surprise he wasn' to hop in the show Betty tries not to think about the whole Archie situation.

Betty through a pair of shorts on and headed downstairs where she found her mother and father talking, " I have no idea what were going to do Hal " Alice cooper exclaimed, " well whatever we are going to do we have to keep it from Betty " Hal cooper told Alice while leaning on the kitchen cocked her eyebrow than hit her foot against the stair case to note that she was there so here parents could stop talking about god knows what.


End file.
